The Truth
by Aarati
Summary: Sasuke finds out the truth about Christmas and elves. All Itachi's fault. He dreams about a blond seducer nasuxsasu boy on boy shounen ai yaoi later on
1. The Truth: Finding out

Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto

Please read and review

The Truth: Finding out

Sasuke had never understood the concept of Christmas. It was beyond reasoning; even though his mom had tried to explain about Santa and the decorations and all the Christmas stuff. He did not get it. Of course his brother Itachi had something to do with it. But it was not only Itachi fault. Sasuke had always been skeptical about Christmas and the fat guy that was around every corner.

Anyway, to get down to it, at the tender age of six his beloved brother, Itachi had technically ruined Christmas for Sasuke. Itachi, of course felt bad about it but what was done could not be undone. Anyway, getting back to the story, he had told Sasuke that the presents came from their mom and dad and that Santa was not a magical being but were fat people dressed in red clothes. All in all, Christmas was one big phony that fooled everyone every year.

Of course you must understand that Itachi was not being mean, he just did not want his little brother to be heart broken later on when he found out and to feel betrayed like he felt when he found out last year. He was just being a kind and considerate big brother who looked after his little brother.

Sasuke, though, started to hate his brother from that day on. He would not have minded at all being in the dark. After all as they say 'Ignorance is bliss' right? Wrong, that is a lie, Sasuke was glad his brother told him. Sasuke wanted to know everything. Now, he had the upper hand over the other kids, who wasted their time writing letter to Santa-nonexistent-Claus. It made him smirk at the thought of that. He always felt smug and superior, and we all know that Uchihas love that feeling; it's like a high for them.

Ok, going back to his parents, who had tried so hard since Sasuke was born to make Christmases perfect. They never understood why he started staying away from Santa, refusing to take pictures with him and write him letters. They were abso-fricking-lutely clueless. For the fact was, Sasuke never told his parents what Itachi told him. Why? Because Itachi told him not to and what Itachi said was law.

Now, why would Itachi personally tell Sasuke not to say a word about their conversation about their talk? Because Itachi hated to disappoint his mom—I know I know, he should have thought of this before he told Sasuke- and he was scared of his mom's wrath, just a little bit though. She had asked him not to tell Sasuke about Christmas, she said, " Even though you know that Santa does not exist, just let Sasuke enjoy okay?" Yep, this was the day after Itachi told Sasuke about Christmas. Itachi'd rather kill the whole clan then disappoint his mom. Since, he could not kill the clan during Christmas—that'd just steal all the holiday cheer-he did the next best thing. He glared his best glare at Sasuke, flicked his figherat him and kindly but coldly told him what he'd dare not do.

At eh age of 10, his parents found out that Sasuke knew the truth about Christmas. Ok, this is how it happened. Sasuke opened his big mouth and dashed his parents hope into the ground.

"I know the truth." Sasuke said almost unaudibly, when asked again to write a letter to Santa.

His parents stopped whatever they are doing, exchanged glances with each other and replied, "About what?"

Their faces were calm on the outside, but on the inside there was chaos, pain and destruction. Their little boy was growing up and they really liked all the fuss about Christmasand if Sasuke knew then they did not have any excuses.

"About Christmas. I know Santa doesn't exist. The presents I get are from you and that the elves don't decorate the house; I mean come on. They don't have enough time and there are not enough of them." Sasuke said as sweetly as possible while crushing his parents' dreams.

"How long have you known?" His mom asked, smiling. Then her eyes took on a dangerous glint. "and who told you?"

Sasuke just shrugged and said, "I expect all my presents to be under the tree. You know what I want right?"

"Of course, they will be there." His mom scoffed, "If you knew about it then why pretend you don't know and make us try to make you try a letter to Santa?"

Sasuke grinned one of his very rare grins and walked back to his room. Although, he still did not get the point of Christmas, he wanted presents. How could he understand why people smiled 24/7 around Christmas? The same people who frowned and were mean all the time were being nice and even smiled during Christmas time. Sasuke shook his head, he decided that he would not become like those people. He would not act like an idiot.

Ok, now I will explain about the elves and the decorating of the house by them. I owe you an explanation. This is what happened. Itachi told Sasuke that even though there was not Santa, there most certainly were elves. But alas, they were going extinct so to find one was a miracle. In the olden days, there were many elves, so many that there were enough to decorate everyone's house with magical ornaments, trees and lights. Then the magical things disappeared the day after Christmas; just like magic.

Anyway, as time passed these elves began to die out for some unknown reason. Since there were not enough of them to decorate the whole house, they started to leave a few magical ornaments or decoration in people's house.

"They had magic did not they?" Sasuke asked, entranced in the story.

"Yes, they did but they were using most of their power trying to heal other elves and they were running out. Anyway, the few elves that are left now try to do their best at cheering people up and filling their Christmas with magic." Itachi stopped, proud with his story telling story.

"How do they look?"

Itachi was stumped. He hadn't thought that Sasuke would ask that question. But he was on a roll. So he began talking once again, "nobody really knows for sure, because they would come and decorate a house when no one was around and it got harder to see them since they started dying out and only popped n for a minute or tow to set a magical item in a house. But some people saw a bit of the elves said that all elves have pointy ears and are ever smiling, their demeanor happy-go-lucky." Itachi decided to expand the perfection of the elves and continued to add, "They are said to have great faith and arte very loyal. They never give up and love making new friends. Uhh.. They love making every one happy and do anything for the one they love. They are said to have graceful, fragile features and are of extraordinary beauty. They are also said to have high cheekbones and big expressive eyes in bright coloring." Itachi caught his breath and evilly laughed in his lead, 'A person like this would never exist in this world.'

Wow, Sasuke was awed. He wanted to meet someone like that . But meeting an elf would be like a miracle and everyone knows miracles don't happen.

Somewhere in another part of the country, a little boy with golden skin, elf- like ears and big azure eyes was sleeping soundly.


	2. The Truth: Miracle

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.**

**Please read and tell what you thought of it.**

****

Truth: The Miracle

Sasuke woke up with his breath coming out ragged and his forehead dripping with sweat. He stumbled from his bedroom to the kitchen and got a drink of water. He slumped onto a chair and sighed. Tonight was the second night that he had had the same dream that made him uncomfortable to say the least.

He had dreamt about a golden person with pointy ears and graceful sensual body. Of course this person was naked and teasing him; coming closer then backing away oh so swiftly. But the thing that pissed Sasuke off the most was the fact that he could not see the person properly. Sure, he saw bits of the body. But his gaze was always fixed on one particular part of the body and he seemed to zoom in, so not seeing the whole picture. He saw those elegant yet strong legs but then his eyes moved to the expanse of golden across the flat broad chest. He saw ears and blond hair, yep blond hair and the person slipped n and out the shadows again. But if Sasuke saw this person in real life, he would not be able to tell. Because first he does not know how he looks in clothes. Second, Sasuke had not idea how his face looks or what the colors of his eyes are.

The fact that Sasuke could not see properly and drink in this mysterious person's beauty was not the only problem. The rather huge problem that refused to go away was that this dream gave him a really hard… hard-on which would refuse to budge until he took a long cold shower to scare it off. Even though the dreams pissed him off he was looking forward to it.

Sasuke just sat there, going over in his mind what he dreamed. Then it hit him smack in the middle of his big fat head. He was dreaming about a guy. A hot sexy guy who gave him a hard on when a girl pressed up against him could not give him one. A hot sexy guy who did not exist who nonetheless made him want to fuck till the sun went down and came up again. So, what did that mean? Was he… gay? Sasuke realized now why girls did not appeal to him all on any level. They were rather annoying and brass. But there were a few guys that had caught his attention but never held it for long. 'So,' Sasuke thought with resignation, 'I'm officially gay.'

The next day, Sasuke came down to the kitchen for breakfast. It was Monday. It was sure to be a crappy day. His mother turned to him with a big smile and a big breakfast in her hands. As she set the pancakes down in front of Sasuke she said, "Happy Birthday sweetheart." 'Oh, great' was Sasuke's thought 'A bad day definitely.'

His mom, seeing the scowl on her son's face, tried to reassure him "Sasuke, you aren't still holding on to the notion that your birthday is a bad luck day are you?

Sasuke forced a smile and replied, "no mom, that's just nonsense." His naïve mom who hoped everyday sighed in relief.

As she turned around to fix more pancakes, the jug of freshly squeezed orange juice spilled over Sasuke's favorite shirt. His mom dared not turn around when she heard Sasuke yelp but knew that something bad had happened. "I'll go change my clothes." Sasuke said and quickly left for his room once more.

After he changed and reappeared downstairs, all the pancakes had disappeared courtesy of his brother Itachi. His mom saw that and when she started to say that she was gong to make more Sasuke just said, "It's okay. I'm gong to be late. I'll just have cereal. Well, would you believe his luck. They had run out of milk too. Sasuke sighed. There really was no getting out of it. And he was going to be later if he didn't leave in exactly seven minutes. Seven, a lucky number for some, but for Sasuke it caused hell of a problem.

"I've got to leave now." Sasuke said, pushing off from the chair.

"It's summer," replies Itachi, "Where do you have to go so early in the morning?"

"Gifted program testing." Sasuke grunted.

His father finally looked up from his newspaper, "Good luck but I know you won't need it. And Happy Birthday."

"Little Brother, you are finally 16." His brother smirked, "we'll have a talk about your freedom later." UHH… this had been gong on forever or as far back as Sasuke could remember. Itachi was going to spin a stupid tale expecting him to believe what ever he was told. As if, he wasn't a kid anymore.

Sasuke arrived at the testing center at his school; where outside seven other people were waiting. As far as Sasuke could remember, he and the seven others had always known each other. Although Sasuke wasn't really close with any of them, they got along…okay. Seven, counted Sasuke, something bad was definitely bound to happen today.

"Sasuke-kunnnn." Sakura and Ino squealed when they saw him. "Happy birthday!!!" They shoved a big pink box in to his hands.

"Sixteen huh?!" Kiba said very loudly, "Did you get a car?"

"It's arriving today."

Shino inclined his head to acknowledgment of his birthday and handed him a glass container that hada caterpillar inside.

Hinata gave a tiny shy smile and gave him a small blue bat. "Happy Birthday Uchiha san." She mumbled.

Choji said something through his full mouth that sounded like "Happy B-day man."

Shikamaru looked at him, sighed and mumbled something incoherent.

These people were divided into two groups one consisting of Shikamaru, Choji, Ino and Sakura the other of Hinata, Kiba and Shino. Sasuke was a group by him self and preferred to be alone. In middle school Ino and Sakura used have huge crushes on him and follow him around everywhere. Sasuke being the Uchiha he is ignored them blatantly.

"Hello everybody!!" They heard a cheery note in their long time examiner's voice. At least today he was not late. Kakashi walked slowly and languidly to his students, his hand holding a orange book. It was surprise to everybody that he was on time because he was always late and had kooky excuses like "I saw my destiny and chase after it."

Now you might be wondering what the hell is going on. Ok, this is how it is. These eight students were the most elite students from their year. They excelled in one this or the other and no one could best them. They were like the celebrities of their school. But every year, in the summer they were required to take a test of some sort. Anyway, it was easy for all of them of course and it was more for show than anything.

Kakashi ushered them inside. They all took their usual seats but soon realized that there were extra seats at the back of the room. There had never been any other people but them. So, they had thought that there would be no other people their exclusive…club? No not the right word….Group? Sort of…they hung around the same place and their parents knew each other and were friends if not good friends. Although the two groups interacted amongst their own group and Sasuke as was said before preferred to be alone and not talk to anyone. It was like his biggest hobby next to hating the world of course.

So when they saw extra chairs, they all had a confused look on their faces. Sasuke as always looking at the bright side thought, 'Great, I just knew this was going to happen. Annoying kids who don't know their place.' Oh ya Did we mention how Sasuke was on his very high, high horse? Ya, him and his Uchihaness. Sasuke one loves among many things was "routine." He preferred to call that normalness which will disappear once these kids decide to show up. He forgot that there 'kids' were the same age as him. He loved everything to be ordered and calm. He wanted quiet and there was soon none as Kiba started chatting up a storm and Ino and Sakura started squealing like pigs again.

During the commotion, Sasuke had closed his eyes- having gotten a headache of course- and started rubbing his forehead trying to find the center of calmness in his mind, his lips drawn in to an upside down smile. Nobody noticed there boys step into the room as the door quietly shut behind them. From the right to the left, the boy on the right had black hair, black eyes, and a non-descript face and wore all black, a blank smile gracing his face. The boy on the left had red hair that was not naturally possible but it looked normal enough on him, he had no eyebrows and above his left eyes-which were sea-foam green- there was a tattoo stating 'love.' Through his beautiful eyes he was shooting daggers at the world in particular and was standing in a defensive stance. The last boy and the one in the middle had blond hair which was layered and longest of it wisped over his shoulders seeming to float. He had wide blue forever smiling eyes and a smile that could have been stolen from an angel or the devil. He had three whisker-like lines on both sides of his face giving him a fox like appearance. He was wearing a orange skintight shirt that made his eyes look brighter and black jeans that made the orange shirt look brighter.

"Ahem" Kakashi tried to call attention; but it failed. "A-hem" Kakashi tried again. The blond one looked to the black haired guy who nodded. He walked over to the blackboard took a chalk and harshly dragged it across. It made a really high screeching sound that had Kiba trolling around on the floor clutching his sensitive ears, everyone else just cringed.

"STOP that."At which the black haired guy stopped. "You are ruining a musician's ears."

The blond cheerfully shouted back, "Well, you are ruing my refined eats." Everyone glanced at his ears, which were covered by his hair. Sasuke, who had kept hi eye close throughout the… what ever you might call it…cracked open a lid when he heard the musical lilting voice. His breath caught in his throat when he beheld the sight of the blond; he was absolutely stunning.

Even Kiba shut up when he heard the blond but started talking again voicing his opinion. "Man, you got a great voice. You here for the musical program?" Kiba was the musical genius, being able to play any instrument at all, his ears highly sensitive to any sound but his own voice which he could handle. The blond just shrugged but grinned, his plump red lips parting to show a perfect showcase of teeth, his blue eyes twinkling that had the girls blushing and stuttering. Sakura was red as her punky hair, Hinata fainted after getting a nosebleed and Ino, being as flirty as she was gave him a seductive wave of her fingers and smiled at him. To which the blond answered with a wink. He looked about to say something when was stopped by the scowl of his red-headed friend.

"Alright," Kakashi said, "As you can see these three are here for the same reason as you are. They are going to be attending our school and are in the same scholarly program as you guys." Kiba raised his hands, waving wildly. Kakashi sighed "what?" "Why do they have to take the test?" Everyone including Sasuke sweat dropped. "Why are you taking the test Kiba?" "Oh" was the answer.

"Right. School board requirements. They have been cleared by the higher up and are already enrolled in the program.." He looked over at the three, "Introduce yourselves?"

"Yes!" The blond enthusiastically replied when the redhead started to say no.

"Hey! My name is Naruto Uzumaki. This is Sai and this is Gaara." He said as he pointed at them respectively. "We've known each other forever. I live everything. Well almost everything. Nice to meet you all." Naruto was jumping up and down like a hyper little kid which seemed to suit his small and slim figure and his cheerfulness was contagious.

Sai apoke up. "We haven't known each other forever, but it is close to that."

"stop being so literal." Nartuo pouted, protruding his cherry lips at Sai. Gaara glared at Sai then his eyes shifting across the room glaring at everyone. "Stop hating." Naruto turned his put to Gaara. He smiled at the people in the room and said, "Don't mind Gaara, he's just like that. Don't take it personally."

Sai spoke up, a fake smile that could be spotted a mile away on hi face, "Gaara is just mad because he had a small penis." Before anyone could let out a snicker, Gaara hands found Sai's neck and started choking. Kakashi tried to pull them apart. Mean while Naruto just laughed, "Don't worry they won't kill each other." After he pulled them apart he said, "Let's get this test underway."

At the half time break, Kiba rushed to Naruto and started to talk. 'So, they've integrated into that group.' Sasuke thought. Then Sakura and Ino butted in and Naruto left none of them out. 'So which group is it?" He looked to the blonde's companion, who just sat there not looking away from the blond for even a second. They seemed content just watching the blonde although Sai spoke up a few time infuriating Sakura. He flicked a glance at Naruto, who looked up at him. Naruto grinned, Sasuke frowned. Perfect opposites. Naruto excused himself from the group surrounding him and it looked like he was about to walk over to Sasuke. Sasuke's heart started hammering and his mouth got dry. But Naruto just walked past him to talk to Choji and Shikamaru. Sasuke felt a blow to his big Uchiha ego. After a few minutes, Naruto turned to let Shino and Hinata in to the conversation. At that point, Gaara and Sai dragged their chairs over to Naruto to sit beside him. Kiba darted over too muttering about stupid women. Ino and Sakura realizing Naruto had left hurried over also.

The whole group minus Sasuke was together for once without any people forcing them together. But it wasn't complete with Sasuke sitting across the room. But nobody seemed to notice. Sasuke looked up from the text message from his brother and felt a stab somewhere in him. Naruto caught his glance once again and again replied with a smile blossoming from his red full lips. Sasuke looked away.

He was fine. Sasuke liked being alone. Then why was he feeling…lonely?

The test ended. Nobody looked worried about anything. They did not rush to go over the answer or to check if they got something wrong or right. They were not worried at all. They knew this test was more for show than anything else.

Kakashi checked to make sure all parts of the test were collected. He waved at them, dismissing them. Everyone did not rush out of their chairs and run out of the cool air conditioned room to the hot blazing outside world. Kiba's group was the first to go.

"Naruto, man I'll give you a call."

"Yea, sure we'll meet up. Bring your dog and I'll bring mine."

Sai and Gaara left both murmuring "I'll get the car," at the same time. They glared at each other, looked away then raced to see who would get there first. Kakashi had somehow disappeared. Ino and Sakura squealed, "See you later Sasuke-kunnnn, Naruo-chaaaaan." Sasuke as always did not say anything. Naruto waved at them and replied, "Laters gaters." Shikamaru and Choji slipped out with a nod from Shikamaru and "Bye" from Choji.

Naruto collected his Gaara's and Sai's stuff. "Damn, they left their stuff for me to carry again." He brushed past Sasuke. He looked at Sasuke, smiled (once again), "believe" he whispered.

Sasuke's brows shot up at that. Did he hear correctly? He looked at Naruto as the blond pushed his hair behind his ear. Sasuke squinted and Naruto floated out of the room. Were his ears elongated? Nah, couldn't be must have been a trick of light.

And Sasuke, believe? In what? Nah must have heard it wrong. So how come Sasuke wanted to believe that Naruto had whispered something to him that no one else heard? Sasuke scowled as he walked by the door. He smelled an aroma of something familiar. He took a breath in, letting the smell wrap around him. What did it smell like? Naruto, it smelled like Naruto? Wait, how does he know how the blond idiot smells like?

**Ok, I need people to help me with something.**

**Do you guys want a Naruto harem or narusasu? **

**Based on your answers I'll write the rest of the story. Anything is possible at this point.**

**Thank you.**e lookeH


	3. Sight

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other characters for if I did Naruto would be loved a lot more! ;)**

**Please Read and Review**

**umm..I apologize for the long wait..forgive me?**

**Sight**

"How was today?" A brunet asked as Naruto, Gaara and Sai walked into their small apartment.

"Fine…but it's going to be a lot more work than we thought." Naruto replied as he flopped down on the couch.

"Naruto made a fool of himself again." Sai said.

"I did not!"

"Naru, wherever you go you make a big fool of yourself. There's no denying it." The red haired boy put in.

"Whatever. Iruka, everyone loves me as per usual." Naruto said ignoring his best friends.

"You didn't use Charm?"

"Like I need to." Came the reply. Iruka looked to the other two for an answer.

"No, he is just a natural." Gaara said with a fond smile.

"and dick-less." Sai added his two cents.

Iruka sighed, "Must you?"

"The human languages are so much fun; and they have so many funny words!" Sai pulled out a dictionary from his backpack and began reading it.

Naruto turned on the t.v., "and they have such delightfully brain-frying stuff you can watch; I can watch these so called "soap-operas" forever!" and he was zoned out.

"And you?" Iruka asked Gaara, "What has caught your attention?"

"Video games. You can kill mindlessly forever and there are no repercussions." He took out a PSP and fell to a chair stiffly.

Iruka sighed once again, "How are we going to get anything done like this?" before smiling and getting on the computer; there was so much you could do on this little box.

Sasuke walked back into his house and was greeted with a thundering "HAPPY BIRTHDAY SASUKE!"

Sasuke cringed at the sound and looked around the living room. It was as he thought; the room was packed with his brother's "friends" or "gang buddies", which ever you liked to take it. His parents favored the first ignoring the fact that Itachi's friends looked shady and acted even more so.

So he smiled like he was expected to and said, "Thank you, everyone" as packages were shoved into his face and the cake was cut and eaten. After his parents left to go upstairs everyone dropped their nice and normal act and turned to Sasuke.

"So, little brother.." and that was when Sasuke knew he had to escape. But alas, he was soon held down and tied up with nowhere to go.

"This little brat thought he would be able to escape." Hidan, the crazy cult guy said.

"little brother, there's no need to be afraid…"

"Who said I was? I just wanted to get away so I wouldn't come in contact with any diseases, mental or physical." Sasuke attempted a sneer.

"A venerable act," Pein commented with a blood-thirsty smile covering his eyes.

"Sasuke, something tells me something very interesting happened at school today…"

"If you know already, then why are you asking me?"

"Tell us, or I'll fucking have your head." Hidan screamed.

Itachi sighed, "Hidan, that's my brother you are talking to. So, Sasuke?"

"Nothing much…just some new kids are being admitted into the gifted program"

"Really? That's rare…"

"Three kids, all male. A red head, a blond and a black head."

"That's all you can tell us unn?" Deidara asked, while playing with some art supplies.

"I don't like to socialize."

"Their names then?"

"Gaara, Sai, and…" Sasuke hesitated, he had a feeling he shouldn't tell his brother and his friends the name of the blond boy.

"The last boy?"

"I don't remember…"

"Sasuke, I can always tell when you are lying." And there was no escape.

"Uzumaki…He introduced himself as Uzumaki Naruto." And silence was one thing Sasuke hadn't anticipated from Akatsuki.

There was a contemplative silence for a few minutes before Sasori, who was by the way playing with some puppets, asked Sasuke in his metallic voice, "And why would you try to hide his name from us?"

All eight pairs of eyes swiveled towards him, "And that is the question…"

Then the barrage of questions came.

"What do you know about him?"

"Who is he?"

"How would you describe him and his companions?"

"Was there anything suspicious about them?"

"Where does he live? I suppose he lives with his companions…so where do they live?"

"What color of underwear were they wearing?"

"How did they smell?"

"How did they taste? Like heaven? Something other worldly?"

The questions were getting weirder by the minute. When the questions finally stopped, Sasuke took a deep breath. He knew he wasn't going to get away with not answering their questions. And anyway, he owed the newcomers any loyalty at all.

"I know nothing, don't know how they smell, taste or what underwear they wear. I know nothing about them, I didn't talk to them." At the last part, his brother and his friends nodded.

"And I somehow knew you were going to react this way if I told you the blond's name…" He trailed off. "Now, let me go." He struggled against the rope to no avail.

He knew he would be sitting here for quite a while when the group gathered themselves up and relocated to the kitchen. He sat quietly and listened in as much as he could to their twisted conversation. All he got out of it was evil cackles and some sinister planning concerning the new kids. The evil plan to capture the kid was confirmed when he heard, "We shall catch him yet…and his companions too."

Sasuke could see the evil witch and her band of monkeys. But the problem was he didn't know which one was the evil witch in the gang, they were all rather disturbingly evil and witch-like.


	4. Dressclad Naruto

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters or else Sasuke would be begging for forgiveness from Naru and Itachi would still be alive!**

**Please Read and Review**

**and...uhh sorry for the long, long, long...long wait!**

Dress Clad Naruto

Sasuke trudged home, walking once more in the dry heat for the last time. Or, at least he swore it was going to be the last time as he was promised a car. His car was supposed to arrive at his house yesterday, the day of his birth, but alas the phone had rang stating that there had been an unforeseeable accident and the car would arrive within the week.

If he was any other teenage boy, he would be smiling or whooping in joy at the thought of a brand new car. He could have been also possibly giving his evil older brother a hug that clearly said 'I'm so glad I don't have to ask for a ride anymore.'

But he wasn't just any teenager, he was an Uchiha and Uchiha's didn't whoop in joy in public…or in private for that matter; or so Sasuke liked to believe but one can tell that isn't the case when Itachi bounds in the scene and smiles his life away.

"Little brother. Where have you been?" Itachi smiled brightly and Sasuke twitched. His brother had become this way since yesterday.

Sasuke sighed as he thought about the blonde who had made his brother's gang titter with joy. "Naruto Uzumaki!" They had giggled like all their dreams had come true. With that grim line of thought, Sasuke began to imagine what the Akatsuki was planning to do with Uzumaki. He froze, were they killers? He wouldn't put murder past his brother.

"Aniki" He grunted before stepping around the man and making his way towards his safe haven. Hopefully, mother was home; which meant that Itachi couldn't torture him as much and Sasuke got to eat yummy food.

He promptly stopped walking when he felt a cold hand at his shoulder. It was bad when Itachi actually touched you.

"Sasuke-kun, where were you? Not by any chance meeting the blond were you?"

Sasuke turned his head, his eyes making sure not to make any contact with Itachi's. "I was at the library." He managed to croak out.

"And the boy?"

"I didn't meet with Uzumaki." Didn't mean he didn't see the other boy.

The hand disappeared from his body. "ok!"  
Sasuke wanted to cry, Itachi should never look that happy.

"But, Sasuke? It would be nice if you made friends with him. He's new after all."

As if Sasuke couldn't see the evil lighting up in those red eyes. "He already has friends, he came with two."

"More can't hurt! And you need a friend too. So, make happy with him and bring him home to introduce to the family." It wasn't a request.

By this time, they had made it inside the house and Sasuke scurried away to his room, pretending to have not heard his brother's order to bring the innocent blond home.

Dammit, he would not make friends with the boy.

In his sanctuary, the only place safe from Itachi, Sasuke pondered his dilemma. He sighed, it didn't have to be such a big deal. He didn't have to keep Naruto from his brother's band of goonies. But then he thought about the boy who had hurried up to him this morning, draped in an ankle-length summer dress.

Sasuke's eyes had bugged out at the sight. The blond was wearing a long summer dress of sapphire blue color; matching almost exactly to his eyes. In his hands he held a straw hat with a bright yellow sunflower adorning it. His hair was left to go astray, floating in front of his face. He had caught sight of Sasuke and his face had brightened considerably.

"Sasuke!" It was a breath of relief or a shout of happiness. Then, he had picked up his dress so it wouldn't hinder his run and made his way breathlessly in front of Sasuke.

Sasuke couldn't move. "Hello." It had sounded like he hadn't talked in years.

"Am I glad to see you…"

"Hn" Then, Sasuke had started walking away, conversation finished. Inside his head, his sanity was asking him what he was doing, walking away from the boy just like that. Sure, it said, you can walk away from everyone else but not from this one. Don't walk away from this one, you idiot!

But Sasuke could hardly stop, turn around and walk back without looking like an idiot. But that was exactly what he was about to do when he turned around and came face to face with accusing blue eyes.

"Why are you so rude?" was the honest question. Sasuke could tell he meant no malice.

"Because I can be," Sasuke couldn't believe he answered that stupid question.

"So can I, but it doesn't mean that I am." The blond was walking beside him now, left hand still clutching at the hem of the dress, holding it up.

"Then, you notice we are different people." Sasuke smirked.

"Wait!"

Sasuke stopped without asking why and watched the blond adjust his dress, letting it fall to the ground again.

"Why are you wearing a dress?"

The question went ignored, "Why are there no dresses for men? I mean, I went to the store and they only had some for women. I mean I can hardly fill out the chest area. So I worked all morning to alter this dress but it's still giving me trouble…hmm I'll have to make it shorter so I can walk with ease.."

Sasuke was…intrigued, "Men don't wear dresses, idiot."

The blonde stopped in his fiddling of the dress and gasped, "Why not?"

Sasuke started to answer, but got stumped. Why couldn't men wear dresses? "Because dresses are for girls?"

"Well, that's stupid. Why wouldn't you ever want to wear dresses?"

Sasuke shook his head, "It's just the rules of society, I guess."

"Rules are stupid that's why they are meant to be broken." Naruto cast him a smile. Sasuke couldn't help the small quirk of his lips, especially when those eyes focused on him and him only.

Sasuke let go of the memory. There wasn't much special about Naruto. Then, he snorted. Denial was for losers. There definitely was something indiscernibly extraordinary about the blue eyed sunshine.

No, Sasuke hadn't met with Naruto, they had just bumped into each other and for the next hour or so they had kept on doing so. Every time Naruto uttered a word to Sasuke they bumped. They had walked to the library together, laughing (mostly Naruto), talking (Naruto again) and looking at each other (Sasuke stole more glances than Naruto did; in this case he won). He found out that Naruto had been taking a walk and finally realized he was lost when he had spotted Sasuke.

"You could have asked someone to give you direction." 'I'm glad you didn't.' was left unsaid.

The boy shrugged, reaching for another book, touching it with care before smiling at it and holding it close.

"So you were just going to wander around?" Sasuke was talking more than he had in a year.

"Not forever, just until I found you."

"You couldn't have known that you would find me."

"No, I didn't but I found you, didn't I?"

The idiot made no sense what so ever. Sasuke had peered at the books upon books piling upon Naruto's arms. "You going to take all those?"

"Yep!" came the cheery reply as he picked up another book.

When Sasuke was ready to leave, he checked out his books. He looked at Uzumaki who was looking lost again. "You don't have a library card." It was a fact.

"Do I need it?"

"If you want to take all those books home."

Sasuke saw Naruto's lightly muscled arms holding the books closer to his body. The raven sighed, "Fine, you can use my card for now, but you better not lose them." A glare was issued that would have made any other person at least uncomfortable to be in the Uchiha's presence, but Naruto just brushed it aside with a wave of his hand.

"Thanks, Sasuke" The smile came back with double the force as he pushed his golden strands behind his ear before getting a hold of Sasuke's hands and squeezing it.

Sasuke had wrestled his too warm hands away before saying, "You can come back tomorrow to make a card, Now, do you know how to use this?" He motioned to the checkout.

"I can probably figure it out."

"Let me just show you." He didn't mind spending a little more time with the blond idiot.

Sasuke sighed. He had actually liked spending time with Naruto. There was no choice. For once in his life he actually liked someone and he wouldn't let his brother ruin this for him. He would just have to protect and keep the oblivious baka away from his brother's gang. There was nothing else to it.


	5. Summer's End

And just like that, summer passed by too fast for Sasuke. Everyday he would head over to the library and on the way he would meet the blond boy, who would be dressed in different styles each time. They would talk, they would laugh, they would eat ice cream, they would buy water balloons and have a water balloon fight, they would take a walk, and they would go on a ride on Sasuke's new black car. And by the end of the summer, Naruto still didn't have a library card. But it became a tradition of sorts; Sasuke telling Naruto to get a card the next day and Naruto taking a hold of his hands. Sasuke had given up on trying taking his hands away but his heart sped up each and every time it happened.

Sasuke watched as Naruto knocked on the door.

"Don't you have a key?" Sasuke asked, bored.

"I do, but I see no point in bringing it with me."

Sasuke was about to reply to that nonsensical statement when the door opened and behind it stood a man with tan skin, a scar across his face and a kind smile.

The man caught his eyes and said, "You must be Sasuke, come in." Then he turned to Naruto, "Where were you three last night? You were gone for half the night."

'Three?'

"Are Sai and Gaara still not back?"

"No…" The man looked worried, "You don't know where they are?"

Naruto shrugged, "Sasuke, take a seat."

"Oh, I must look like a bad host. My name is Iruka Umino and I'm Naruto's, Sai's and Gaara's guardian." The man said as he held out his hand for Sasuke to take.

Sasuke took it while thinking, 'So they are brothers? They don't look related.' Naruto hadn't mentioned anything about them at all during all their talks but neither had Sasuke mentioned any thing of his family so he didn't have the right be angry.

"Would you like a drink?" Umino-san asked Sasuke, who replied that he would take water.

"Naruto. Kitchen. Now."

Sasuke watched amusedly as Naruto made an I'm-in-so-much-trouble-for-sneaking-out-last-night face. The raven didn't feel the need to sympathize; after all he wasn't invited in on that rendez-vous.

He didn't have to strain to hear the conversation taking place in the kitchen. The walls in the apartment were thin.

"Naruto, all last night?"

"It was the morning, Iruka. We left at two in the morning."

"Without telling me?" The fridge opened and closed.

"Sai had an…itch and Gaara…"

Iruka sighed, "You boys could have woken me up."

"Iru, you were tired after work. Why are you working anyways?"

"Don't try to change the subject."

"Fine, if you want to know so badly, Sai wanted to have sex and kept on climbing into my bed and Gaara got mad seeing this. And as I didn't want blood shed, I agreed to take them to a club, where they could they care of their needs without getting me involved.

Sasuke's eyes widened. What sort of familial relationship did they share?

The two came back into the living room, Naruto holding a glass of water.

"Iru, we'll be in my room." Then, Sasuke was led to a room which was sectioned off into thirds but wherever one could lay eyes on were books and this made Sasuke smile.

Sasuke took in the room; it was nothing like he had ever seen. Nothing hung on the wall; no posters or pictures. Rather it was decorated with numerous paintings and drawings all conglomerating creating an indescribable scene.

"Wow.."

"Really? You think so? Sai works on it mostly but Gaara and I add a lot to it too."

"Are you allowed to do this to an apartment?"

"Dunno." The blond shrugged.

"So.." Sasuke started after he righted the chair which lay upside down on the floor.

"You heard the conversation."

Sasuke raised one of his eyebrow, it was hard not to hear.

"As I said, Sai, Gaara and I have known each other for a long time..." He blond fell onto a bed which Sasuke imagined was his and started tossing to the ceiling only to catch it again—with his face.

"And well, Sai had these urges to have sex…"

"As do all teenaged hormonal males."

Naruto grinned at that, "So, you have these urges too, Sasuke-kun?" Naruto teased, rising from his bed.

"Hn." Which meant, we're not going to talk about what makes me human and go on with your story.

Naruto laughed before continuing, "Ya, well his urges are unstoppable and he seems to think I'm prime candidate to make all his fantasies come true. So, I have to take him out so he doesn't get all…frisky." He laughed again, "But Gaara is there to make sure Sai doesn't do anything of course. He's a bloody pixie, ready to tear people apart at first notice." He laughed once more; an inside joke it seemed.

Sasuke frowned; he wanted to be in on that joke.

But that train of thought washed away once Naruto's eyes fell on him and when those eyes looked at nothing but you, listening to you, and paying attention to only you, who would think about all the bad things in the world?

"School tomorrow..." The blond fidgeted on the bed as he trailed off.

"You're excited." Sasuke smiled; he seemed to be doing that around the blond a lot.

"You look nice when you smile."The words were soft and Sasuke didn't know what to say back. The blond flushed realizing what he had just said and tore his eyes away from Sasuke, whose smile had frozen.

"I didn—"

"Are you saying I don't look good when I'm not smiling?"

The blond laughed, "Exactly that. You're a right bastard."

"Say what?" Sasuke stood up, acting angry.

"You heard me..." The challenge was issued. The blond smirked, awaiting the next attack.

Sasuke grinned, the idiot wasn't going to anticipate this. He jumped, bringing his hands to Naruto's stomach and tickled. Naruto waiting for the punch was surprised at the tickle attack and started laughing uncontrollably.

"Sasuke…" He laughed, "stop…" He was gasping by now.

"What's the magic word?"

"noo…I don't give up that easy!" He said before collapsing to a fit of laughter, tears rolling down his cheeks.

Naruto managed to get a hold of Sasuke and flip them over and attempted to tickle Sasuke who just stared on stoically.

"No fair…Sas." He moaned.

Sasuke smirked, "Idiot." He pushed the hair falling into Naruto's eyes away from his face. His vision seemed to tunnel, focusing on those pouty pink lips. "Naru.." He breathed out.

He saw Naruto moving towards him ever so slowly and Sasuke moved just as slowly up. His hands wrapped around Naruto's head. Their lips met and Sasuke felt the butterflies in his stomach reach up to his heart and reel with joy. He smiled into the kiss which made Naruto do so in turn also. He ran his hands through the silky strands and reached Naruto's ears….which were a little pointy. He traced them...and made sure that he wasn't mistaken.

"Why'd you stop kissing?" The darkening blue eyes looked at him.

"Naru, your ears..."

The blonde jumped off him and hurried over to the wall mirror. Looking at his ears he swore, "Dammnn.."

Sasuke sat up on the bed, "A problem?"

"Nooo…" The blond looked like he was about to bolt.

Sasuke smiled, "Naru, calm down. I was just surprised. Genetic abnormality?" He asked teasingly.

Naruto relaxed, "Bastard." He didn't mean it.

Naruto reached the bed again and was pulled down to lay beside Sasuke.

"I thought for a moment that you—" Sasuke cut himself off. That train of thought was stupid. Naruto couldn't possibly be an elf; magic just isn't possible. He scoffed.

Naruto turned to look at him and smiled, "I what?"

"Nothing…it just made me remember something from long ago."

Naruto sat up excited, and bounced down on the bed, "Tell me, tell me a story!"

"it's not really a story. When I was eight or nine, my brother told me that Christmas was a hoax…"

The blond argued, "It is not! Blasphamy!"

Sasuke chuckled, "Wait I'm not done. He said that it's a hoax, now, but it didn't used to be. He said that since the elves disappeared, Christmas is nothing but a farce."

"Since the elves left?" The boy's eyes were wide.

"Ya, they disappeared or something. Some kind of disease, I think. It was the one story out of the many he told me that I actually believed."

"You believed?"

"Ya, for the next two Christmases, I tried to catch a glimpse of a elf popping in to the house to put in magical ornaments. I thought if anyone could catch them, I could."

"You're so cute." Naruto kissed Sasuke on the tip of his nose.

"Yea, but obviously Itachi lied. I don't believe it anymore." He scoffed before placing a kiss on Naruto's nose-tip.

"You don't?" Naruto frowned but he smiled again when a thought lighted in his head. "But you still remember.."

"Of course." Sasuke cleared his throat, "and sometimes I dream of them too..."

"Oh?"Naruto became interested by the flush creeping up Sasuke's neck.

"Ya, that's why my thoughts jumped to elves when I touched your ears," Sasuke mumbled.

Naruto laughed and leaned over to kiss Sasuke.

The embarrassment left Sasuke when their tongues met and he felt Naruto's body against his own.

"It's okay to believe you know. We could use all the belief we can."

Sasuke decided not to question that and renewed the kissing.


	6. Earful

**Chapter 6 Earful**

**This story is something I can only write if a pixie flies into my ears and whispers a new idea to me..and the pixie visits are far and in between soo...yaa Enjoy! :) **

**p.s. two in one day...I'm trying to make it up to you people :)**

It was the first day of school and Sasuke tried to forget that by staying in his bed. He thought he could get away with it.

Not so. For his brother drenched him and his bed with a bucket full of water. NO, not cold water as you thought but rather a bucket full of hot scalding water.

"ITACHIIIII!" The foundation of the house shook and downstairs, Sasuke's mom giggled while his father grimaced and drowned himself in his coffee

"Good morning, Sasuke-kun." His mother said with a smile as Sasuke grunted and sat at the table, his hair still wet from his morning "shower."

"Here, I saved you some pancakes." She slid the plate across to him and poured him a glass of juice.

'Guava.' Today was going to be a good day. And it was Wednesday, his favorite day of the week and it was the first of September, his best number. His brother was upstairs trapped in his own mess (He was tied to the sopping wet bed). It was indeed the first time he had one-upped his brother and his internal grin was rocking.

As he was about to leave, his brother came bounding into the room.

"Aren't you leaving a little early?" It was barely seven and school didn't start until eight.

"I'm picking up a friend." Sasuke replied without thinking.

All movements stopped, his father even dug his head out of the newspaper. His mom said with hidden glee, "A friend?"

"Which friend?" His brother's shrewd eyes were on him again.

Sasuke froze, "No-nothing. I'm leaving."

As he sped out of the house he heard his mother squealing, "Sasuke has a friend. One that we didn't force on him."

He honked the horn, waiting for Naruto to come out already. Sasuke finally saw him walking towards where he was parked with two other boys.

"Do they need a ride too?" Sasuke really didn't want to be nice but they were Naru's friends so...

"Hey, Sas, beautiful day, no?" Naruto replied with a carefree smile.

"No, we have our own ride." The black haired boy replied and pointed to the hot red sports car. He too smiled, although it wasn't sincere.

"Alright, I'll see you at the school." Naruto said to them before hugging both of them swiftly and ran to the other side of the car to get in.

The red haired boy, Gaara leaned in so his deathly green eyes were right in front of Sasuke's own. "Now, Uchiha, you will make sure Naruto is safe at all times and no hair is out of place."

Sasuke could only nod.

"Yep," Sai added, "or else I will make you wish you were dickless." Sasuke shirked at those heartless words said in a blissful manner.

"Sai, Gaara, stop threatening the poor guy." Naruto said as he placed a soft kiss on Sasuke's cheek. 'Ha, He kissed me and he only hugged you.' Sasuke wanted to gloat but all he did was smile at Naruto.

He heard the twin growls emitting from the other boys.

"Uchiha, if you even think about laying a hand on him..." Gaara let the threat hang before walking away, dragging the petulant Sai with him (who took out a banana, peeled it before smashing it on the ground and stepping on it). And although Sasuke could already see his blood spilling, at that moment he could care less because Naruto was holding his hand again.

"Don't worry about them." Naruto said before leaning in again.

"I'm sorry to say that I'm not allowed to lay a hand on you."

"Hand? You don't need a hand to kiss…"

And their lips met again.

**Review please...**


End file.
